This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electrical power is required to transmit messages in heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. In many HVAC components, the power required to transmit data is far greater than the power required to acquire the data. More frequent transmissions of data will reduce available power at a faster rate. In battery-powered components, it is desirable to reduce power consumption to increase usable life of the components.